(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for preventing incorrect resetting of a common resource and a multicomputer system executing the method, wherein the system comprises a plurality of clusters each including a processor, and a common memory which each cluster can access.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a multicomputer system including a plurality of clusters interconnected through a common memory, when one of the clusters is faulty and breaks down, it is necessary to reset the right to use a common resource which was acquired by the faulty cluster, so as not to effect the operation of other clusters.
Previously the resetting of the right to use a common resource has been carried out by a cluster which detects that another cluster is faulty, and by referring to an identifier (ID) of resource acquisition in the common resource, which cluster is faulty.
As mentioned above, in the prior art, there is a problem as follows. Namely, if the faulty cluster restarts using an IPL (Initial Program Load) and acquires a right to use a common resource, before a cluster which detects the faulty cluster starts to reset the right to use the common resource, the cluster which resets the resource sometimes resets the right to use the common resource which was acquired after the restart of the IPL.
The present invention is intended to solve the above problem.